Perhaps We Do
by HinoYashaKitsu
Summary: The 'secret' is out that Axel and Demyx don't have hearts and Axel is pretty pissed. He and Demyx have been pretty good friends but one decision to cut himself changes the sitarist's fate... Not really a romance story, rated K for languageblood twoshot
1. Part I

_Hello! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic up on Fanfiction! A friend helped write this, she did like half of each chapter, she's a great writer! Anyhow... this is sort of a Zemyx fic... Axel is made out to be a bad guy in this because it's his fault sorta... There are spelling mistakes in this so forgive us In this Story It mentions the names 'Hinata' and 'Alex' along the way, the truth is this was from a roleplay from and it's a crossover, Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto and Alex from DNAngel (Alex is a original char.) Oh and another explanation I have is that Demyx was telling Hinata/Alex that Axel/Demyx didn't have any hearts and that they were nobodies, in the roleplay Axel thinks that he likes Hinata at this point... Axel didn't like them knowing they didn't have hearts. (This story was based off a chatroom roleplay by the way) _

_**Title:** Perhaps We Do..._

_**Words: **1854_

_**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix/Disney, And... uh I don't own Naruto either... orDNAngel.. [I don't know who owns those two...  
_

_**Rating: **Teen (for language, blood and Vexen's gnarly potions...oh and an emo Demyx sorry)_

_**Author Note(s): **Reviews are loved, no flaming though, please! Another thing is that Marluxia is sorta like a lost kid in here when he appears... and he's afraid of blood.. And it says by me but again I didn't write this entire thing, Ericka helped me!! 3;_

* * *

**Perhaps We Do...**

_By HinoYashaKitsu_**  
**

_

* * *

_

_'Nobodies are beings without hearts... We exist as the body and soul of people who have lost their heart to the darkness...' _

Demyx was pulled backwards. He hit the floor hard, and let a hiss of pain escape him. Axel stood, scowling, before him. The red haired man pulled Demyx to his feet.

"What the fuck?! Why are you telling everyone we don't have hearts?!" Axel raged and Demyx looked scared to death.

"Axel!" That's all he could say before Axel threw him onto the floor.

"Can't believe you..." Axel said, and ripped the power cable out of the wall.

"Spreading the secret to everyone..." He shoved the cable into his pocket but Demyx grabbed Axel.

"Why not?! Don't want anyone to know that you can't feel anything?!"" Demyx objected, looking upwards at Axel's cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Demyx! Just... go to hell okay?!" Axel slapped Demyx to get him to get off and then strode out of the room.

Demyx rubbed his cheek where Axel had slapped him going out, it throbbed. After sitting there for a few minutes in silence, Demyx stood up, walked over to his bed, and flopped onto it. His sitar was propped up against the wall, one of the very few blue things in the room amongst many red colored objects.

A while later, Axel came back, trust the cable into the room, and left. For about an hour and a half, Demyx talked on the chatroom. Soon he grew bored, tired, and even more depressed, so he logged off without warning. He resumed his place on the bed, staring either at the wall or at his sitar. He hated sadness...

He picked up his sitar and started to play. The song was in minor chord, a depressing tune since Demyx was in a depressing state. Axel wasn't normally this angry, he was normally angry but almost never at Demyx himself. He felt guilty about telling everyone that Axel... Demyx... Roxas... that they didn't have hearts...

"I wonder if I should've told Axel that they didn't believe me..." Demyx felt like shit, he felt like crying, he felt terrible, and he felt depressed...

Demyx wandered over to his desk after setting the sitar down, and opened up a drawer slowly. Not only was Demyx musical, he was slightly artistic. Inside the drawer were miscellaneous art supplies, charcoal, x-acto knife, eraser, ruler, mirror... Demyx reached inside, and pulled out the X-acto knife. He stared at it. He felt like he never had before, his ideas were always shot down, his feelings disregarded, but Demyx kept smiling. But now... Demyx wouldn't smile, he couldn't... Backing up, he bumped into his bed frame, and slumped down to the floor. With the X-acto knife still in his hand, Demyx pulled up his sleeve on his left arm. The blade pressed against Demyx's skin, and tears overflowed.

_'And is anyone actually sure that that's joy we were feeling? Or something else?'_

A sigh escaped the steelish blue-haired Nobody as he sent in his reply. How long has it been since he had joined this chat room? He had. . . Made quite a bunch of friends. Those from worlds he could only imagine about. Worlds he didn't even knew existed. His books never spoke of the places Axel and Demyx talked about, nor of anywhere else other than Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, The World That Never Was, and so on. It was just. . . Them. No worlds of ninjas, pirates. . . Until they had been exposed to this 'internet.' It expanded their world far beyond where the books could take them. It was. . . Rather nice.

Zexion had never felt so. . . He never felt so close to people. He wasn't the one that usually socialized with the other Organization members. It was just him and Lexeaus.

He talked with few. Vexen. . . Quite the scientist. . .

Demyx. . . He was. . . Rather strange yet he was so happy. It made Zexion have this strange feeling yet were there any feelings for him to feel? Nobodies could not feel any emotion. They could not feel love. . . They could not feel anything else. Yet, what was it that he was feeling? Whenever asking himself such a question, it gave him nothing but a headache. He left it be.

A frown danced upon the Sixth's lips.

Demyx was energetic, but. . . Something was quite wrong. . . Terribly wrong. If only he was there. If only he could. . . Actually be of any help. With a simple click of his mouse, the computer went to a small sleep. He shut off the monitor and sat back in his chair as he watched the light blink on and off on the computer. Running his hand through his hair, Zexion sighed rather deeply. Pushing himself out of his chair, the Cloaked Schemer slipped out of his room.

The scent of Axel and Demyx. . .

Meant nothing good. When it came to these matters. . .

Zexion was like a bloodhound yet even better. He could smell the scent of anyone from a far off distance. If in the middle of reading a book and one entering the room, he could tell who it was immediately without having to even take a single glance at them. It was something that made the Schemer unique. Made him far different from the others.

The Sixth bit his lip. His slow paced walk turning into nothing but a jog towards to the Ninth's quarters. He had said he would watch over Demyx for Hinata and Alex. What would happen if the blond did something dramatic? That was something he wasn't going to let happen. Alex and Hinata were his new friends. He was. . . Glad to give them said title.

Running through many halls, finally. . . The Nobody had made it to the musician's room. He knocked vigorously at the door, his left hand gripping his wrist, squeezing with each passing second.

"Demyx. . . It's me. . . Zexion. . . Care to let me in?"

The steel-blue haired Nobody asked as he patiently waited outside the bedroom door.

Zexion's voice rang in Demyx's head, he moaned in pain. His hand was clasped tightly around his wrist as blood flowed freely from it. Pain seared throughout Demyx's figure as he sat, grinding his teeth in pain.

"Zex... ion..." Demyx cried out, small streaks of tears glistening on his pale skin. The blade was beside Demyx, crimson liquid covering the tip.

"H...elp..." Breathing deeply, Demyx tried to stand but couldn't, his legs wobbled, his vision blurred. He was slowly loosing conscious. Struggling to stay awake, Demyx leaned against the bed frame and panted slightly.

"Zexion!" Demyx's voice rose, he couldn't get to his door but needed Zexion. Zexion's name repeated over and over, Zexion's voice, asking to come in repeated over and over.

He pulled the sheet off his bed and wrapped his wrist up somewhat sufficiently. Sweat trickled down his forehead, the room began to feel cold then hot, cold then hot... He looked at the door, which twisted around, he looked around, nothing seemed right anymore.

"So...sorry..." Another wave of pain surged through Demyx and he cried out once more.

_'They sent the wrong guy for this job...' Demyx sighed, looking at the note he held. He was in the Underworld passage. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood before him. He pulled out his sitar and prepared to fight them, even though he truly hated to fight. _

This memory flashed before him in a split second, that moment in time was slightly depressing for the Melodious Nocturne.

_'I didn't want to fight... and I still don't want too..'_

Zexion felt uneasy.

The faintest smell of blood came to his senses. Hell, he couldn't wait for an answer from the other. He first tried to open the door himself, locked. He stepped back a few feet and with that he let his body crash with the door. With such great force, it didn't even budge, but for his second try, the steel-blue haired Nobody heard the door give in, swinging back furiously. His left arm ached with pain, yet he gave no care. The scene before him rose shock throughout the Sixth. The blade that rested on his bed, Demyx on the floor. . . It was all that Axel had said. Zexion bit his lip as he sprung into action.

Zexion knelt down besides the blond musician, his hands were shaking. . . Terribly. The Cloaked Schemer zipped open his cloak. Gripping onto the black shirt that he wore underneath, he tore a large piece from the fabric. He would have ripped the cloak just to get something to wrap around the other's wound, but it was leather, thicker and harder to retrieve. The Schemer grabbed the other's wrist, and tightly wrapped the black fabric around the brutal cut.

"D-Demyx. . . Demyx, can you hear me? Hang in there. . . Please."

He continued biting his lower lip, each second that passed he bit down tighter; tight enough that made the seams of his lip broke, the taste of blood filling his taste buds. Zexion slowly stood up, grabbing Demyx from underneath his arms, he tried to pull him up with all his strength. Stopping for a couple of seconds, he took in a deep breath. Pulling him up once more, he placed the blond onto his bed.

"Demyx. . . Hold on just a little longer, please. I'll clean up that wound of yours."

With that, the steel-blue haired Nobody ran out of the blond's room. Quickly, he dashed down to the bathroom, passing some of the other members of the Organization.

"What's the rush, ne, Zexion?"

"Don't have time to explain! First aid kit!"

That was all that he could get out of his lips before he turned away from the pink-haired Assassin. Skidding to a stop, the Schemer knocked on the bathroom door; no answer. Turning the handle, he slipped inside and rummaged through the cabinets. Finding the First Aid Kit, a small sigh of relief rolled of his tongue as he left everything where it was and just headed out. Zexion held the kit tightly in his arms, afraid that if he even dared let his grip loosen it just might slip out.

Running back into the room, Zexion threw himself onto the bed besides Demyx.

"Don't you die on me, damnit, Demyx."

He hissed as he pulled out a white cloth and began dabbing at the wound once he had removed the black fabric. Spraying on some of that liquid, that always stung whenever it came onto contact with flesh wounds, onto the white cloth.

"This'll sting, Demyx. . . Just bare with me, alright?"

Zexion muttered softly as he dabbed the cut. Blowing softly at the area to calm down the stinging, something that Larxene always did when he had a cut of his own, he then re-wrapped the wound with a clean, new bandage. Tying it tightly, so that it could clog the blood from leaving the wound, Zexion sighed. Bending over to look at the blond musician, the Cloaked Schemer brushed a couple blond strands away from his face. . .

"Hey. . . Are. . . You alright, Demyx?"

_'Please be. . .'_

He pleaded within. . .


	2. Part II

_Here is the second installment in Perhaps We Do..._!!! _Again, Ericka helped me write this so I disclaim that along with not owning Kingdom Hearts (sadly.. )_

* * *

Demyx nodded weakly and didn't dare resist Zexion's help.

"Ze... Zexy...?" He asked, eyes closed tightly so he wouldn't have to see the blood.

"Don't Go..." He begged upon Zexion returning with a first aid kit. Zexion said it was going to sting, Demyx was confused until the pain occurred. Hissing slightly, Demyx clenched his teeth together to get through the pain.

"Zexion what's going...?! Demyx?!" Marluxia demanded, color draining away from his face. The Graceful Assassin slid into the room and locked the nearly broken door behind him. He pushed his pink hair out of the way and stared at the scene.

"Suicide?!" Obviously late to the catch, Marluxia realized that Demyx had gone depressed and tried to hurt himself. Demyx opened his eyes slightly as Zexion brushed away some hairs from his face.

"It... It hurts..." Demyx's face was wet with tears as he spoke with a shaky voice. He smiled weakly, trying to make Zexion's worries decrease. With his good hand, he wrapped it around the back of Zexion's neck and pulled him into some sort of hug. He ran a hand through Zexion's hair softly, and felt something within himself. More pain ran through his arm, the pain lessened but was still intense.

He whispered the single word 'Academic' into Zexion's ear before letting his hand loosen in Zexion's hair and soon fall onto the bed beside him. The bandages slowly began to turn a red color, the wound still would not close. Demyx normally would've tried to heal himself but his energy was so diminished that he couldn't.

"I have to get The Superior!" Marluxia jumped to his feet, and started to make his way to the door, not sure whether or not getting Xenmas was a good idea.

"Do...Don't..." His voice barely audible, Demyx hissed out this word to Marluxia who probably couldn't hear it at all. If Xenmas found out then he certainly would hurt Demyx worse than Demyx could imagine.

_'Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse---they only pretend to have hearts'_

A weak smile danced upon the slateblue-haired Nobody. Eyes widened just a bit, the Schemer held his breath. Being pulled into some form of a hug, Zexion had his arms on both sides of Demyx, to keep his balance. He continued to breathe, calming down every time Demyx's hand ran through his hair. He closed his eyes, forgetting about everything, until. . . Academic was whispered to him. The musician's arms fell to his side. . . The Sixth pulled himself up, gripping at his knees as he nodded.

Zexion glanced over his shoulder at the voice of the pink-haired Nobody. He bit his lip as he clenched his hands. He couldn't be harsh on the other, but when one was dealing with some sort of situation like this, getting the Superior just wasn't that all the best idea.

"Marluxia! Don't!"

The Cloaked Schemer hissed as he leaped off the bed, gripping onto the others coat. Each second that passed, his grip grew tighter. Harming the other was not his plan unless he had to. To keep this a secret, Zexion was willing to do whatever. No one had to suffer, not even Demyx. If the Superior came to know about this incident, then more hell would rise for the Nocturne.

Today, what was supposed to be your average day, chatting with your friends on some strange internet chat you have somehow came upon. . . Having to find out that one of the members form the very same Organization you were in, trying to kill themself because of their best friend treating him like crap just because he told some people of what they truly are. . . It was something he just didn't see coming.

All he wanted to do was just spend his day in the library. . . Read a good book here and there. . . Surf the web, but. . . That was something that would truly never come true when you lived a life like this. . . A life with no heart, no one appreciated you.

"Please, Marluxia. . . Don't."

The Sixth pleaded as his grip loosened. his arm fell to his side as he looked up at the taller Nobody.

"But then who do I get?!"

Marluxia asked, biting his lower lip. He looked down at Zexion and then to Demyx who lay on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get Vexen then!!"

Vexen.

The Schemer glanced up at the pink-haired assassin. Nodding in agreement, Zexion awaited for Marluxia to return with the Chilly Academic. Rubbing his upper arm, he felt out of place. There was nothing for him to do to save the blond musician. Marluxia was even more of help even when he didn't have any clue to what was the reason for the blonde's suicidal attack. And, hey. . . Vexen was gonna be even more of help. A sigh escaped the lips of the steel-blue haired Nobody. He glanced at the ripped T-shirt he wore and then back at the Nocturne. He did his best to smile, yet. . . It was hard to.

Zexion felt useless in a time like this.

Before Zexion could say anything else, Marluxia had disappeared. He reappeared in one of the basement levels, he didn't know which specific one but he knew it was home to Vexen's main laboratory. He called out to the fourth, panic-stricken. The Chilly Academic came from around a corner, hair slightly charred.

"What is this racket, Marluxia?!"

Vexen snapped, glaring at Marluxia as he brushed himself off.

"It's Demyx! He's suicide... er suicidal, he cut himself and it was way too deep! Vexen ya' gotta help!!"

Marluxia grabbed onto Vexen's shoulder and they disappeared. Shocked, Vexen rushed to Demyx's side. The Sixth's head shot up at the sound of footsteps rushing into the bedroom. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood beside the assassin's side. He watched in awe at the Academic's doing. It was wonder what the man ever put into those liquids, it was even a wonder to how they tasted. . . Just looking at Demyx's actions after drinking them, he could tell they weren't that quite tasty. Biting down on his lower lip, he turned away every once in awhile when the Nocturne went to hurl. He felt horrid. . .

"Dear lord, what caused this?!"

Vexen demanded, unwrapping the cloth from Zexion's shirt carefully, Demyx winced. Slowly, Vexen cleaned the wound and got Demyx into a slightly upright position. He opened a potion bottle and held it to the sitarist's lips. Demyx struggled against Vexen, he pushed his hands away the best he could.

"You wanna get better? Then you're gonna drink this, damnit!"

Vexen snarled, forcing Demyx's mouth opening and pouring the dark orange liquid inside. Demyx made a choking noise but Vexen hit him on the back. The wound slowly began to heal itself, Demyx rushed to the bedside where a trashcan was and hurled. Shaking his head, Vexen opened two more bottles and pulled Demyx over to where he was. Marluxia turned away, slightly dizzy at the sight of so much blood. Another potion was forced down Demyx's throat. Demyx was about to puke again but Vexen shoved another bottle into his mouth.

"If you continue throwing up the potions won't take effect!! Stay still and drink!!"

Demyx's strength was slowly returning so it slowly got harder and harder for Vexen to get Demyx to drink the horrid liquid. Grabbing Vexen's long hair, Demyx yanked hard making Vexen wince. Like a child, Demyx cried a little but little by little was fed the healing substances. He made horrible noises as Vexen continued feeding him potion after potion, Demyx's gaze flew to Zexion before it focused back onto Vexen and the next potion. The last two bottles were the easiest, Demyx had grown bored of fighting Vexen off and just snatched the last bottle and chugged it.

"There! Was that so hard you baby!"

Vexen spat, throwing the last of fifteen bottles to the ground. Demyx coughed into his hand and remained a good distance from the scientist. The sheets had crimson splotches where Demyx's wrist had been, Marluxia leaned against the door. Shivering, Demyx stared over at Vexen, frustrated. Equally angry, Vexen glared straight back at the Melodious Nocturne. Vexen grabbed the door handle and was halfway out the door before speaking again.

"Zexion, Marluxia, take care of Demyx for goodness sake!"

Demyx crawled across the bed and pulled Zexion onto it, he hugged the smaller one like a teddy bear. He muttered the Schemer's name sometimes but for the most part sat sobbing into Zexion's jacket.

"I'm so sorry, Zexy...!"

This was something he was sure he was going to get Axel for. Even if the two may be best of friends. . . There was no reason for the red-haired Nobody to hurt him. Everyone should know what they are. . . Hopefully, Axel understood that. It was times like these. . . That he wished to take his life. A Nobody wasn't capable of feeling these emotions, yet. . . Just then. . . He felt weird. . . He felt different.

Feeling wrap around him, the Schemer stiffened. Zexion listened to the blonde's sobs, he listened to him muttering his name. . . He listened to his apology.

"Demyx. . . It's not your fault. I just wish. . . I could have been more help to you."

He said, his body calming down, finally getting used to the embrace. Relaxing against the blond, Zexion sighed softly as he looked at the other's face. A frown came across his lips as he slid his thumb along Demyx's cheeks.

"There's no need to cry, Demyx. . . I'm here for you. . ."

Zexion only wished. . .

He could say more than that.

Oh how Demyx hated Vexen at that time, the putrid taste of his elixirs. The taste of his own puke and the potions stayed in his mouth as he sobbed. Marluxia stood, leaning against the doorframe ready to faint. The pink haired nobody suffered from hemophobia, the fear of blood.

Zexion's words comforted Demyx to some extent but bothered him just the same, there was a need to cry in Demyx's opinion. But Zexion was of great help, just being there was a lot of help to Demyx. His hand reached up and curled around Zexion's hand. Marluxia left quickly, so not to pass out in Demyx and Axel's room. Shaking, Demyx held Zexion's hand to his chest, where his heart would and might be.

"We've been told that we don't have hearts but I don't think that. Axel's love for Namine, My depression, Vexen's anger... it all proved that we truly do have hearts. That we do exist... I do think I have a heart, and you too, Zexion... and I treasure that..."

Smiling, he glanced at his wrist, which was now fully healed. He'd have to thank Vexen later for this one... He continued hugging Zexion, shaking with soft laughter. Not an hour ago, Demyx hated the life he had, but now he knew better. Life wasn't bad at all, not when you know you have a heart... He could feel that Zexion was relaxed, no longer tense about Demyx's hug, he grinned into Zexion's shoulder.

"Zexy, you were a lot of help… thanks for being there and not giving up on me..."

He breathed, giving Zexion one more tight hug.


End file.
